Talk:Seaguard Hala
Skills confirmed with SoC. I'm sure she uses the same skills outside Boreas Seabed as she does in it. Chuiu (T/ ) 20:36, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Map Is the map really necessary? Is anyone likely to miss fighting Hala when they do the mission? --Rainith 04:47, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :Nope, most likely not. But since someone added it... *shrug* Anyway, since you just removed the PAGENAME keywords, can I ask about whether there's a policy on using it? Is using it a bad idea or a good idea? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:10, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's only useful inside of templates and mostly confusing elsewhere. It "breaks" when you try to include or copy and paste articles that use it unexpectedly. If you were using it to help make all the NPC pages conform to a certain template (in the general, non-wiki sense of template), you should have subst'd them in. --Fyren 20:27, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Oh oops... my bad. :S I'll get rid of them as I come across them then. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:43, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::If you can draw up a list of articles using it, I can do them all at once with a bot. --Fyren 21:52, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Just to note, all I did with the pagenames was change them to , which just inputs the pagename as text in the code. I personally find it kind of annoying when I edit an article and see PAGENAME all over thru it. Plus if the article moves for some reason, it can cause images to become broken if PAGENAME is used for the filename. --Rainith 22:20, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::A rather big list of my previous NPC edits :( Oh well, I'll try. ::::Rainith, regarding the image thingy, if that's the case, should the BeastInfo template be changed such that image can't have a default value? I leave the image name as the default when I upload new screenies... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:56, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I disagreed with the change when it was made in Template talk:BeastInfo#Page name based defaults for name and image parameters, the response I got was essentially, "you don't need to use the PAGENAME default, just put your own image name in there instead." Since then, I've just used the old coding of the BeastInfo for any creature pages I've made. --Rainith 23:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Armor? What armour is that she's wearing?--Spawn 05:17, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :In the Notes section, it says "Hala's outfit is very similar to Mesmer Luxon Armor but is not quite the same." --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:59, 26 September 2006 (CDT) is sexy I can confirm that Miss Velvetine'' 08:48, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Ok..... soo....? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:26, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Glitch? I keep doing the mission, and when I kill her the only skill listed when I use a Signet of Capture is Resurrection Signet? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.22.217.38 ( ) . :Are you a Mesmer primary or secondary? If you aren't, then that's the only skill she has that matches your profession --Gimmethegepgun 06:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC)